Republic City High
by Sun Candy
Summary: Kira is a high schooler who hasn't seen her parents since she was a small child. Her grandmother takes care of her. Everytime she brings up here mom and dad her grandmother Tua shoots her down with the same answers. Kira knows that she is hiding something and she intends to find out! Please check out my Poll! Thank you and ENJOY! .


"Wake up. Three is your lucky number sweetheart. It has to be a excellent day for you. It's your third day at Republic City high school!" Grandmother Tua said.

"Thanks for the encouragement but I don't think today isn't going to be any better. Everyone thinks I'm weird."

"Why?" Gran Tua asked.

"The first day of school I was humiliated when I had battle class I fought a non-bender AND LOST!

The second day I walked in on someone in the bathroom, a teacher mistook me for a 5th grader, and some guy gave me an embarrassing nickname, Squat, even

though he knows my name is Kira." I complained.

"Kira, you can't let these little things get to you. You need to worry about your grades especially Battle Class. If you failing improve yourself. Stop complaining about

things that don't matter." Gran Tua said.

"Thanks for making me feel better." I said sarcastically. I knew she was right though, she's always right.

I went downstairs and sat at the dining room table and ate some oatmeal. When I was done I let Gran Tua do my hair even though I was angry at her. She put my

hair in the usual, a simple french braid that crawled down the middle of my back.

"You are a beautiful girl. You look just like your mother."

"I look like a 5th grader!"

"Oh don't you worry about your height. Once you hit your growth spurt you will be the most dazzling girl at school."

"Okay, you don't have to be so polite Gran-Gran."

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth."

I was a really pretty girl. My teal eyes were striking and never seen before. . My skin was perfectly tanned. I as flawlessly fit too. The only thing bad about was me was

my wild, dark brown,wavy hair. Sometimes I look like I was attacked by a bear or a bird decided to have its babies on my head.

"Gran-Gran I don't mean to change the subject but how did mother and father die?"

"They are on a mission."

"Thats all you ever say!"

"Kira you always ask me this question, you should know the answer by heart now!"

I reached for the doorknob and slammed the door hard. I knew she didn't mean to hurt me but her words just made everything worse. I was furious I was there

daughter I should know what happened to them. I was related to them. Why does she keep using that same lie? Is she saying I was adopted?

I took the long way to school. The long way is really beautiful and definitely worth the walk. A tear dropped from my eye. I had to keep it together it wasn't the time to

get over-emotional.

Leaned my back against a tree and calmed myself down. "Why are you crying?"somebody asked. I was so startled my heart skipped a beat.

"J-J-Just because!" I said surprisingly loud. I was about to run away but he grabbed my hand. I slowly turned around and all I could see were a pair of golden colored

eyes under a black hood.

"Who are you? Please don't hurt me. Let me go! I'm scared!"

"O-Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He blushed a little and pulled his hood down to try to cover his embarrassment. He noticed that I noticed what he was

doing. He awkwardly smiled and tried to turn away.

"Can you stop looking at me like that. Your eyes are like, probing me."

I started to laugh. His eyes grew wide and his face got redder.

"Do you bathe in hot sauce?"

"N-No!"

" I need to call the firefighters cause there is a fire starting. Oh Uh-Oh we are near many trees you don't want to start a forest fire do ya?" I asked him teasingly.

"W-Whatever!"

I grabbed his hand and ran.

"The threat has been removed." I said. "Hey whats your name?" I asked.

"My name? Well you'll find out."

"Well,Wellyoullfindout, my name is Kira!"

I waved goodbye and started to run to school cause I was late. I looked behind me and I saw him grinning.

Before I knew it I was already at RCHS. Prepare for pain and everything that goes with it.

Whoever created pain must have been a total dimwit.

I walked dreadfully to locker #219. I opened my locker and found a note inside. It read:

I think your pretty,

I think your cute,

you are such a Beaut.

I was shocked. They probably got the lockers mixed up. I crumbled up the note and threw it back in my locker I grabbed my books and headed to

History class a total snore fest.

"Welcome class we have a new student here today."

" Hey my name is Tazen Aniki, pleasure to mee-" He glanced at me and waved. "Told ya so didn't I Kira."

My hand was over my mouth. "You are that Wellyoullfindout guy?!"

"You know him Kira?" the teacher asked

"Yeah?" I said quietly.

The class started whispering, Isn't he that mayor son? How does Kira know him? He is so cute! Yeah He is the mayor's son! He is mine!

I looked around and started to feel people staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"You can sit behind Kira, Sir."

He walked passed me with a wink. I started getting death glares from the girls in the classroom.

We were talking about Avatar Aang and how he defeated that Firelord dude.

Unconsciously, I started to draw a dragon. When I finished it, it was beautiful. The dragon was a water dragon. It

was blue, green, yellow, and silver and it had a really pretty crown. It was slender and elegant with

sharp eyes. For some reason it looked oddly familiar.

"Kira, Kira!"

"Huh?"

"How did Aang defeat the Firelord?"

"Obviously Aang got his glowy blowy thingy on and took away his fire bendy thingy."

"You need to study in booky." The teacher said. The class laughed.

I hid behind my book so embarrassed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get firefighters out here." he whispered in my ear. I could feel the girls getting jealous when he did that.

The bell rung and I was about to rush out the door but Tazen grabbed my wrist.

"Um, excuse me but I must ask. Are you a bender?" The Tazen asked.

He had dark chocolate hair with golden amber eyes. His hair was curly but not overly- curly. He was tanned skinned and then it hit me he was the Mayor's Son, Tazen.

"What kind of bender are you."

"W-Waterbender." I said a little too quickly. I am usually good with people what's going on?

"Well just curious see you later Kira."

He grinned and winked then walked off. My legs got all wobbly and it felt like I was going to drop

my books. He actually knows my name! I thought. I let out a sigh of relief or what I think was relief.

The next class on my list was Battle Class. Just wonderful the class I'm failing in. I walked to the Gym more bubbly than usual. Why was I so perky? I mean Tazen is a

first-class looking guy. But a crush? No way! I shoved that thought to the back of my head.

My waterbending coach put me up against one of the pros, Kinji the guy that calls me Squat. He is an earthbender and a really good one too. I was a

pitiful waterbender. After a few battles it was my turn.

"Hey Coach why do I have to go against this weak chic?"

Everyone started laughing. I slowly turned red.

"Did I ask for your opinion" Coach shouted. I climbed up a tree and planned for a attack.

"Squat! Where are you? Are you scared?"

A terribly played idea popped into my head. I could freeze his feet and then push him into the water. I couldn't attack him head on. I decided to make it foggy. I cleared

the fog and his feet were frozen.

I ran as fast as I could and charged into him. For a second I forgot that he was an earthbender.

Kinji flicked his wrist and sent me flying into the water. I lost, again!

"Such a pitiful waterbender. You are absolute garbage! You fight worse than a non-bender! Such a disgrace. You worthless piece of crap!" Kinji shouted.

"Better luck next time. Weak-bender."

My eyes watered up and a tear fell down my cheek. Kinji lifted me be my shirt and he let me go so I could fall on my butt.

Everyone was looking at me like I was trash.

He was about to strike at me again but someone or something stopped him. I managed to open my eyes a wee-bit and I saw that Kinji didn't stop someone stopped

him. All I saw was a strange shape like a spirit or a ghost. It looked like a wolf.

What I wondered about that very odd fight was that there were no teachers to stop us fighting. I was totally upset it was like everyone wanted to kill me and I can't

be myself because people think I weird. I don't care what they think anymore I thought to myself. Nobody is going to shape and mold my life!

I started to jerk uncontrollably. My eyes turned a pale icy blue color. I fell unconscious.

I was rushed to the nurse's office .

"Poor girl," The nurse said.

I lost consciousness again and dreamed.

I was on top of a mountain. I saw lush trees and the smell of the ocean which I thought was strange because you don't usually smell ocean when you are on a

mountain. I looked up and thousands of huge birds flew across the horizon. I started to walk towards some shade. Then I started to hear a faint little whisper.

_Drip drop drip drop _your life has just began_ drip drop drip drop._

But soon it will end_ drip drop drip drop. _

The last thing you will hear _drip drop drip drop. _

Is the the blood of the people you hold dear_, drip drop drip drop._

The whisper sang the song over and over but it had a beautiful melody. It was really disturbing though. A blue dragon jumped out of a mountain. It was the most

amazing thing I saw. It had blue scale but when the sun shinned on it it looked like I was looking in a ocean I woke up with water on my face. I looked up and I had a

ceiling leak in my bedroom. _That explains the drip drop drip drop song._ How did I get home, I thought.

When I woke up it was already nighttime. Gran Tua was sitting on the side of my bed.

"How long was I sleep?"

"Five days."

"What happened?"

"You lashed out on that boy."

"I what?" My voice began to crack.

"Its okay I cleared your name so you wouldn't get expelled."

"Granny..."

I busted out crying.

"Its okay honey. You'll be fine." Gran Tua said while stroking my hair.

"I have to go to work soon. I will be back a little early than usual though." she said.

"Bye, Love you." I said wiping my tears off my face.

"Love you too."

I closed my eyes and began to remember what happened...

I was slowly walking towards Kinji, but ever step I took I seemed to get higher and higher off the ground. _Was I floating?_

I began to slap Kinji continuously. His brown hair following him whatever direction his head flew.

The slapping went on for a while. I lifted my hand to slap him again but instead I gently touched the side of his cheek. I pulled closer and closer to his face. Kinji was

frozen like a statue. It looked like he was about to have a heart attack. We were so close our noses were touching._ It looks like we were about to kiss_, I thought

I opened my eyes quickly and threw my face in my pillow, blushing. I tried to dismiss the thought.

_Did I... kiss him?_

**eeekk! Squealing from my own story . TTuTT**

**Cliffhanger... I know. LOL ~.~**

**Like the story so far? Great! Please check out my Poll! If you have any questions, ask away!**

**P.S. these are made up characters (like ocs) the original characters (from LOK) will come later in the story.**


End file.
